1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing condensable fluids present in a work chamber at elevated temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In washing and cleaning systems wherein unit operations are carried out in a working chamber under elevated temperatures and employ fluids, it is generally desired to safely vent non-condensable fluid and eliminate heat and objectionable liquid from the working chamber; it may also be desired to replace the working chamber atmosphere with ambient air. While condensation and cooling may take place in the main working chamber (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,339) a condensation unit is often disposed outside of the main working chamber as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,516 which uses pipe heat exchange means; or as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,339, which uses a liquid spray in the unit for heat exchange cooling and condensation. In the latter patent, hot moist air from the washer-dryer is subjected to turbulent flow as it is withdrawn therefrom. The moisture present in the air is condensed with water jets and the condensate separated from the air. The water stream is pumped out and the air is heated and recirculated to the working chamber by an impeller. However, the patent does not teach venting of heat; contrariwise, the patent teaches that heat should be added to the recirculating air. Furthermore, ambient atmospheric air plays not part in the system.